


Wake Up Workout

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: After a hot and heavy night with Sam you wake up to find he’s ready for seconds.





	Wake Up Workout

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Smut. Unprotected sex. Hair pulling. Breath play. Dom!Sam (I think, maybe… I get the vibe, at least). NSFW. I got carried away…**

**Bamby**

You were still half asleep. Your body was still singing with a light numbness from the thorough workout you’d given it last night. Finger prints were bruised into your skin, bite marks deep enough to almost draw blood. You had been well and truly fucked.

Walking through your apartment, you ran a hand along the wall for silent support, unsure whether your legs could take you all the way. They were jelly.

As you rounded the corner you found the man who had sent you to the highest of highs, and came to a complete stop. Clenching your thighs together, you let out an involuntary moan at the sight of him, all skin, sweat and muscles as he worked on some pull-ups in the doorway of your kitchen.

The sound of your groan had him pause, midair, his eyes landing on you.

Letting go of the bar, he dropped to the ground. He honestly didn’t look much different with his feet planted firmly on the wood of your floor. He still towered over you. Still towered over everything.

You whimpered.

His lips curled up into a smirk as he looked you up and down, seeing you dressed in nothing but his flannel shirt which had been left on your bedroom floor.

“Come here.”

One order, two simple words, and you were gone.

Suddenly you had no concerns over your legs or their strength. They had you moving over to him in an instant, eager and ready for his touch.

A shudder ran through you as soon as you were a breaths distance away from him. You didn’t touch. Your hands shook with anticipation, but you didn’t touch. You wanted him to touch you first. You wanted him to ignite that fire only he could bring to life.

Never had a man made you feel so intensely wanted and wildly beautiful. Not until Sam.

There was a pause as he watched you, watched the hairs on your skin stand at attention, trying to draw nearer to him. Every ounce of your being craved him. He was your addiction, one you were never allowed to quit.

Lifting a hand, so gentle and light, he cupped your cheek as he bowed down until his lips could brush against yours in a tease that had you groaning with want. But he just grinned against you, taking his time with a torture he loved so much.

The teasing continued. Minutes ticked by and all he gave you were feather light kisses that set your body on edge. Your heart pounded in your chest. Head swirled and spun. Your stomach flipped. Your core clenched. Every part of you was so desperate for more, for everything, for Sam.

When his hand slid into your hair you nearly melted. The quick tug was your only warning before he pulled your bottom lip between his teeth with a snarl. Releasing your lip, his mouth crashed into yours in a clash of lust, hunger and pure need. He was just as hooked on you as you were hooked on him.

His hands found your thighs lifting you, wrapping you around him as his mouth continued to devour yours with such aggressive passion you weren’t sure you’d be left breathing afterwards… and that was just all the more enticing.

You were too engrossed in Sam to know where he had taken you, all you knew was that you were suddenly sitting on something solid that was at the perfect height for him to fit between your legs and rut against your bare core.

Gasping, pulling away from his lips, your own fingers ran through his hair as you pressed yourself into him as much as possible. But there were too many clothes, and you weren’t close enough. You whined in frustration and desperation.

Understanding, Sam made work of his flannel you wore slipping it from you as quickly as possible so you could get your hands back on him. Your fingers trailed everywhere, feeling all the hard lines of his toned body, running over every mark and scar left over from a hard life. You etched the memory of his skin into your mind for the moments you would be alone, in bed with nothing more than the hands that had touched the body of man who fucked like a God.

Lips trailed along your jaw, kisses turned into a track of nips and bites that wouldn’t mark but still inflicted a pain that had your insides scream for more. He distracted you with his mouth while his fingers left your body in order to remove his pants. Despite wanting his touch, you wanted all of him even more.

There was no preparation, no warm up. The moment Sam had his pants gathered around his ankles and his cock in his palm, there was no stopping him. Spreading your legs with a nudge of his own, he sealed his lips onto your neck as he drove himself deep into you with one, hard, long thrust.

A mangled sound of a gasp, groan and scream was caught in your throat. For a few long seconds you couldn’t breath. All you could do was hold on for dear life as Sam’s fingers gripped your waist in a vice-like grip.

His hips slammed into yours with a force you knew would bruise you more. The thought of having his marks on you added wood to the fire, and you spread your legs for him as much as possible, wanting him as deep as he could get. Already, he was pressing into every part of you that had your insides vibrate and coil in anticipation, but it wasn’t enough.

“Fuck, Sam, need it. Need you.”

Groaning against your neck where he’d been leaving mark after mark, he pulled away to look into your eyes. His were dark, clouded and full of pure animal and wild lust. Hand fisting your hair, he pulled you back until you were lying down. The fingers of his other hand ran along your skin, brushing against your stomach, between your breasts and finished wrapped around your throat.

That dark look in his eyes, his cock thrusting into you with reckless abandon and his fingers wrapped around your throat, adding pressure bit by bit… you were a wriggling needy mess, just about ready to explode.

If you could talk the only coherent thing that would come from your mouth would be his name and a mantra of ‘more’, ‘yes’ and ‘please’.

When the pressure was just right, and his hips adjusted to hit that oh-so-lovely spot, Sam could see the change in your body language, he could see you were just about ready to tumble into bliss. Bringing his free hand up- the one that had pulled your hair and then grabbed your thigh- he pressed it against your stomach in _just_  the right place. Then his fingers released your throat.

You came crashing down, thrashing against him as you felt your core convulse and twitch as it gushed around Sam’s still eager cock. You coated his thighs as you screamed a lung full of air into your lungs. White dots blurred your vision as your hips continued to thrust into him, a reflex due to the intense euphoria clinging to every cell in your body.

Sam wasn’t too far behind, his pace shifting, becoming less controlled as his body gave into his own end. He twitched and groaned, a string of mumbled words pouring from his lips as he emptied deep inside you.

As if his body had nothing left in it, Sam dropped onto you, his arm resting by your side in order to keep his full weight from crushing you. Breathing heavily, panting hard and fast, you both stayed there as your bodies twitched and flinched a little more, sensitive from the workout you’d just given them.

“Did I hurt you?” Sam asked when he managed to find his voice.

You shook your head. “I’m fine.”

Unsure, he shifted until he could look at your neck. There he took count of the numerous marks he’d left. Not just the ones from moments ago, but at all of the bruises and bites from the entire weekend.

He hummed, but it was out of guilt, not of contentment. “I should be more gentle with you.”

“I like them,” you assured him, a small smile playing on your lips. “They’re reminders for when you’re gone.”

He raised a questioning eyebrow. “Reminders for what?”

Your smile only grew. “Who I belong to.”

Seeing the genuine happiness, adoration and love in your eyes, Sam groaned as he leaned forward to press his lips to yours. You were sure it was only a matter of minutes before he’d be ready for round three.

**Bamby**


End file.
